


Learning Curve

by NekoElena



Series: Smut and Dark Stories [3]
Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Anal, Blow Jobs, F/M, Fingering, First Times, Is there plot?, Multiple Penetration, Multiple Universes, Oral, Rape/Non-con Elements, Smut, double penatration, nah, nervous skeletons, porn with semi plot, references to multiple universes, sans is just kindof a dick, slight non-con, underswap - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-16
Updated: 2017-01-22
Packaged: 2018-08-22 16:31:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 7,872
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8292464
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NekoElena/pseuds/NekoElena
Summary: Papyrus and Blue come to you looking for a specific lesson. Can you help them or will the threat of Sans and Stretch giving you a bad time if you do stop you?





	1. Chapter 1

Sitting at a booth in Grillby’s bar was becoming a normal Saturday for you. The cold glass of rum and coke sat on the table as you tapped the side looking at all the monsters and humans interacting in the bar. The fire elemental bartender moved through the crowd with such ease it was strange that he wasn’t a water elemental. You took another sip of your drink when the door to the bar opened. Your eyes went a bit wide seeing who was at the door.

Papyrus and Blue stood in the doorway looking around. They both had their signature ‘Battle Bodies’ on. While Papyrus’ was a bit revealing in exposing his spine and long red scarf, Blue’s was a cute light blue outfit that went around all his bones and he had a blue ascot on. You knew about these skeletons. Everyone did.

Papyrus’ brother Sans had messed with a machine that had made a tear in the multiverse. Because of that alternate versions of the brothers could come in and out of the universe and interact with everyone. In the original brothers Papyrus was tall, loud and childlike, while his older brother Sans was short, quiet and lazy. It was quite a combination in the brothers but they loved each other. With Blue and his brother Stretch the personalities were essentially swapped. It didn’t surprise anyone that Papyrus and Blue became friends so quickly. With their boundless energy they ran around the town training and making puzzles.

What did surprise people were the fact they were in Grillbys. Both had mentioned multiple times they didn’t like the ‘grease trap’ that the bar was. You had heard all of this from their own mouths on several occasions. Not many people could handle the brothers but you could. You could even handle the alternate versions of them as well. You were just so curious to see them all and figure out the differences. It didn’t shock you much when the two energetic skeletons spotted you and walked over to your booth and sat down across from you.

“___! I’m so glad we found you!” Papyrus exclaimed in his usual loud voice. You were used to the volume but you could see several humans near you flinch.

“I’m always here Saturday’s Papyrus.” You say simply with a shrug of your shoulders, “What you boys need? Must be important for you to come in here to find me.”

Blue sat up a bit straighter, “That is true ___! We actually need your help with something!” he announced with the same volume as Papyrus.

Arching your brow you take another sip of your drink, “And what’s that?”

Papyrus and Blue look at each other nervously then lean forward into the table a bit. That peaks your interest, “We um...actually wanted to know if we could get a...a lesson from you.” Papyrus says surprising you with how low he made his voice. You didn’t even know he could be quiet.

“A lesson? Why can’t you ask Undyne or Alphys? Or even your brothers?” You question wondering what a human like you could teach these skeletons.

Both skeletons blushed, Papyrus going orange and Blue going well...blue. “We could never ask our brothers.” Blue whispers harshly.

Papyrus nods, “And asking Undyne or his Alphys would be...awkward.” He admits.

That has you confused. Placing your glass down you look at these skeletons and lean forward yourself, “What kind of lesson is this? And why do you think I could help you?”

Papyrus clenches his gloved hands together tightly, “U-um… you see our brothers seems to think we can’t handle this but...well, we have wanted to try it but we don’t have anyone to teach us how to and um…”

Your mind starts to spin then you end up sputtering and laughing. You can’t help it, it’s just so funny. You had told Sans and Stretch that this day would come sooner or later you just didn’t think they would be asking you for the help, “I’m sorry… I’m sorry… I’m not laughing at you two.” you say coughing getting your breathing under control. “Are you two asking me to teach you about sex?”

The way their skulls go bright with their respective colors tells you the answer is yes. You smile a bit and shake your head, “Your brothers would kill me if I did something like that guys. Plus, why me?”

Papyrus rubs his humerus, “Well, I know that before the machine you and my brother would…”

You hold up your hand and sigh. It was true, you and Sans had had sex a few times before his machine had ripped a hole in the multiverse. The first time was because you two were drunk and the second had been to see if the two of you could have some sort of relationship. Turns out it was all physical between the two of you and you had needed some time to sort that out, then his machine had done the thing. “Just because me and Sans had….relations before...doesn’t mean he won’t give me a bad time for, in his words, ‘defiling’ his younger brother. Same goes for your brother Blue.”

The younger skeletons got angry then. Papyrus slammed his hands on the table, “Just because I am younger does not mean I am not an adult! I can make my own decisions without permission from Sans!” he shouted.

At the same time Blue had stood up his own anger bubbling, “I am the older brother gosh darnit! Stretch can’t decide what I can and can’t do!”

Your eyes were wide at their outburst and the whole bar had gone silent. The skeletons looked around and sat back down nervously. You pondered it for a moment then sighed. You could just explain sex to them. It wasn’t like anything would happen just from you telling them about it. Rubbing your eyes with your fingers you groan, “Fine, fine...you guys are right. I’ll help you with this ‘lesson’.” You say and when you hear them getting excited you hold out a finger to them, “But if your brothers find out about this you have to defend me.” 

They nod over and over again getting their usual excitement back. You have just enough time to down the rest of your glass and leave some gold for Grillby before you’re being pulled from the restaurant by both of them. The walk to Papyrus’ house didn’t take very long and when you walked into the living room you looked around, “Speaking of lazy brothers, where are they?” 

“We told them that we wanted a sleepover without them! So I don’t know where they went but they shouldn't be back until tomorrow!” Blue says shrugging his bones.

“Yes! But we should still have this lesson in my room! Just incase!” Papyrus says and takes your hand walking you up the stairs to his room.

You arch your brow wondering now if the two of them somehow had this planned. Upon entering you shake your head of that thought. Papyrus’ room still looked the same, race car bed, computer and desk full of action figures for ‘battle strategies’. The boys sit down on Papyrus’ bed and you pull out the computer chair and sit down crossing your legs.

“Alright, I guess the best thing is just answer questions you two have.” You advised.

Papyrus and Blue look at each other and Papyrus speaks first, “Well, we know from our dating manuals that once the third date is successful then there could possible be something more when you take your date home. But what is something more?” 

You groan and your legs uncross so that you can rest your elbows on your knees and bury your face in your hands, “Oh my gosh...do you guys even know what a penis and vagina are? Have you ever hear the phrase oral or anything similar?” You ask not able to look at them.

“Of course we know what a penis is! We have them!” Blue shouts sounding a bit offended, “We have...we have touched ourselves before!” 

You peak an eye out to look at them, “But you don’t know what a vagina is?” Seeing their faces you groan again, “It’s the sexual organ that females have. Its this...fuck how do I explain this?” You lean up and make a hole with your fingers, “The penis goes in the vagina.” You say poking a finger into the hole.

Papyrus and Blue look at each other again confused. Papyrus looks back at you, “Can we...can we see a vagina?”

Blinking you shrug a bit, “Yeah I guess. Hold on.” you say and pull out your phone to google image search vagina. It’s not that hard to find a picture detailing the vagina and what everything is. You hold your phone out to them and they take it. You sit back and wait for a moment until Blue looks over at you and your curse in your head. He has the puppy eyes, fuck those damn puppy eyes.

“Can we see...your vagina?” Blue pleaded with those puppy eyes getting larger. You looked over at Papyrus and almost fell out of your chair as he had the same eyes. It was hard for you to say no to those damn cute eyes but you were trying so hard. Grinding your teeth a bit you close your own eyes to block them out.

“How are we to learn if we can’t see it for real?” Papyrus almost purrs from the bed.

While his logic is pretty solid you can’t help but feel like this is all just part of their plan. Opening your eyes you gasp seeing that they got closer to you with those wide eyes. Growling you threw your hands in the air, “Fine…” you sigh and stand up. Sans and Stretch were going to murder you.

Pulling your shirt up and over your head you tossed it next to the chair. Unzipping your pants you pulled both your pants and panties down with them and slipped out of your shoes as well in one move. Sock went next just because you didn’t like wearing socks by themselves. With only your bra left on you sat back down in the chair and opened your legs a bit. “There, my vagina.” You nonchalantly say.

Papyrus and Blue who were watching you from the bed get stars in their eye lights. It was flipping adorable to say the least. What you didn’t expect was for Papyrus to lean over and grab your chair pulling you closer. Gasping you hold onto the sides of the chair finally blushing. Both skeletons grab one of your ankles and hold your legs open. You slide down a bit in the chair, “H-hey…s-slow down..”

“Sorry ___! It is just so pretty! We wanted to see it closer!” Papyrus says orange dusting his skull.

Blue nods and leans in a bit to get a closer look, “So is the penis the only thing that can go in here?” He asks innocently.

You feel your face going a deeper red and you shake your head a bit, “U-um...actually.. A lot can um… go in there, nothing that can like… break but um… fingers, tongues, toys… “ You say then gasp as Blue reaches his free hand forward to run up your outer lips.

“Did I hurt you?” Blue asks scared for a moment.

When you shake your head Blue smiles a bit brighter and uses two phalanges to open your lips and caress the opening. You feel yourself getting wet from all of this. Both skeletons had a firm grip on your ankles keeping you open to them and it had been awhile since you had done anything with anyone. You gulped loudly and that seemed to snap the two out of their explorations.

“Oh! ____! I’m sorry! We didn’t even ask you!” Blue says and looks to Papyrus.

Papyrus nods, “Yes human! Is it alright if we...play with you? So we can understand everything better?” He implored.

If they had asked you this in the beginning you might have said no. But being so open and exposed to them you desperately wanted them to touch you. Their inexperience would most likely lead to a long time of you just being explored which was alright in your book. Biting you lip you nod, “Th-that’s fine...go ahead.” 

Blue smiled bright and pushed a phalange into you causing you to gasp and jerk a bit on the chair. “Oh ___, you are so warm and wet.” He observed.

You closed your eyes as Blue’s phalange moved in and out of you and rubbed around your walls like he was searching for something inside of you. Papyrus used his free hand to rub your thighs and the outer area’s around your vagina. When one of his phalanges grazed over your clit you whimpered a bit. You felt Papyrus freeze and he moved his hand back until he was pressing down on it. You gave a soft moan as he started to rub small circles on it.

“What is this ___? You seem to like it when I touch it!” Papyrus says curious. 

“She is clenching down on my finger as well.” Blue comments.

You open your eyes to look down at them and pant a bit, “It...ahh is my haaahhaa c-clit...Mmmmm it feels...re-really good~” You moan leaning your head back in the chair as Papyrus moves faster on your clit.

You gasp when Blue pushes his phalange into you deeper and pouts a bit, “Papyrus, that place inside that we read about, I can’t find it.” He mumbles looking up at Papyrus.

This makes your eyes go wide, “W-wait a second! You two did plan thi-Ahhhaggnnnnn~!” Your words were cut off by Papyrus pinching your clit.

“We did ____. We researched the things to do but we honestly did want you to teach us. We really care about you ___ and every site said your first time should be with who you like.” Papyrus admits making you look at them a bit differently. 

“You could have just told me guys…” You sigh looking between them.

Blue looked down a bit and pulled his phalange out of you, “Does this mean you wish for us to stop?”

“Fuck no!” You say immediately, “Yes, I wish you would have just come out and asked me but I honestly don’t mind doing this. I like the both of you two. Truthfully I like all versions of you guys. I can’t really explain it but I do.”

While Papyrus looked happy, Blue looked angry and pinched your clit making you cry out, “Language ___!”

You blushed a bit and nodded softly realizing that Blue would probably make a good dom if he started looking into that stuff. Papyrus looked to Blue, “I shall search for that g spot while you play with the clit!” He says and before you can question them Papyrus plunges a phanage into your opening.

His fingers were longer than Blue’s and you arched your back a bit in the chair from how much deeper he went. You saw a mischievous smile on the taller skeletons face before you felt another phalange go inside you with a wet squish. As his fingers started roaming around inside you Blue moved his up to start playing with your clit.

“Aahhhaannnnn!” 

Panting all you could do was watch and hold onto the chair so it didn’t roll away from under you. Blue was having fun playing with your clit. He would pinch, press, roll and caress in different speeds. Papyrus seemed to be having trouble like Blue had before. “I can not seem to find this g spot! ___ do you know where it might be?” 

Looking up at him you moved most of your grip into your left hand so you could hold up your right. “L-like...like this…” You say and hold out two fingers and curved the ends a bit up, “P-press up and in l-like that…”

Papyrus makes a face but you can feel him following your instructions. His fingers curl and when he presses up and in you cry out jerking in the chair. “T-THERE!” you cry.

Papyrus and Blue exchange looks before they start to go back to their tasks. Papyrus is fingering you mercilessly as Blue stimulates your clit. It’s too much! You can feel the pressure building in you as you come close to orgasm. “I...I...ahhahsnnn….I’m…. cu-cumming!” you whimper between moans.

Just as Papyrus presses into your g spot again your toes curl and your vision goes blurry with how hard you cum. Crying out you can feel your walls clenching around his fingers and the overstimulation that Blue gives by not stopping his movements on your clit causes you shake and whimper. Finally they both pull their hands from you and through half lidded eyes you can see Papyrus put his phalanges in his mouth. 

He groans as his conjured orange tongue swirls around them licking up your juices. “___! You taste delicious!” He discloses.

Blue looks up, “I wanna taste too!” he looks down at your vagina and starts to lean forward but you stop him, “W-wait...Blue..” You say your arms shaking. “I’m gonna fall from this chair soon….” you admit.

Both skeletons release your legs at the same time, “___! I’m so sorry!” Papyrus says standing up and picking you up from the chair. You don’t question how strong he is that he can pick you up and you look up at him as he lays you down on his race car bed. Blue pushes the chair back over to the desk then runs up over to you.

“Can I have a taste?” Blue asks with stars in his eyes.

Giggling you nod and let yourself spread your legs again. You think he is just going to push his phalanges back into you so when you feel the wetness of his tongue you gasp and close your eyes. Blue hums against your folds has his tongue delves deep inside licking up all your juices. When he pulls his skull back he licks his teeth and looks up at Papyrus, “You were right! ___ is very tasty!”

You blush at their words and sit up a bit, “Well, I should probably get going...before your brothers get here.” You say thinking all they wanted was to explore your vagina.

Papyrus puts a hand on your shoulder, “But ___ we wanted to see if we could go…” He blushes, “Go all the way!”

Your face goes red when you realize what they are asking you. You wrack your brain on if you think you are ready for that. It’s not like it would be your first time but you don’t want to ruin any friendships with these skeletons. Looking up at them you see in their eye lights that they really did like you. They had said they wanted their first time with you. Sighing a bit you nod, “Alright…” You say and move to remove your bra so you are fully naked.

Papyrus and Blue both smile happily and start to remove their armor. You sit up in the bed watching them then gulp seeing that both of them already had large boners. Papyrus’ was long, slender and orange while Blue’s was average length, thick and blue. The thought of those going inside of you made you slick with want all over again. When they were naked both looked at the bed unsure of where to put themselves.

Seemed you would have to take control in the beginning. You were sure that once they started you wouldn’t have to instruct them. “Papyrus, you come and sit against the back here.” You say and he follows your command. He sit on the race car bed with his back to the headboard and his legs out in front of him. You move on top of him but keep yourself up on your knees, “Blue, come up behind me. This might be the easiest position to do.” You say as Blue climbs onto the bed and comes up behind you.

Taking a deep breath you look at Papyrus then turn your head to look at Blue, “Alright um...this is gonna be new for me too but uh… I’m going to lower myself onto Papyrus and Blue...your gonna have to get your penis wet and slick so you can slide into...well into my ass.”

Blue flushes and nods a bit. He starts to pump his length to try and build up pre cum as you look towards Papyrus, “Ready Papyrus?” When he nods you reach your hand down and line him up for your vagina and start to lower yourself. You gasp as your walls are stretched and you can hear Papyrus groan under you. When you are fully seated on his pelvis you whimper softly feeling the tip of him pressing up against your cervix. 

Papyrus’ hands come up to hold onto your hips and when you feel you have adjusted to him you start to move yourself up and down on his length. You moan softly as your hands grasp his clavicles so that you have some leverage to move yourself. You’ve made a few pumps when you feel Blue behind you gripping your hip with one hand. You stop moving and pant a bit. “S-slowly ok?” 

You don’t know if Blue nods or not but you can feel him lining himself up to your ass. When his tip finds the entrance you can feel how wet the tip is. He rubs against you a bit before he pushes inside. You cry out and bow your head down with how thick he is on your tight entrance. You can hear Blue moaning as he pushes all the way inside. Once he’s hilted inside he pauses and all three of you are panting. You want to take a moment longer to adjust to the two of them inside of you but something seems to snap in them.

Papyrus grips your hips tightly and starts to move you himself. With how strong he is it doesn’t take all that much effort for him to lift you up and slam you back down. While he lifts you Blue starts to pull out and they slam into you together. You cry out clenching your fists on Papyrus’ clavicles.

“_-___...you….ahhhnnn...feel so...sooo good!” Papyrus moans next to your ear.

Blue rests his skull on your back between your shoulder blades, “S-so...tight...hhggggnnnnn~!”

You can feel yourself building up to a second climax as the two of them pound into you. You thought you would have to move yourself. You thought you would have to beg them to move a bit faster. To tell them you weren’t going to break. But they didn’t need telling. Both of them had kept a close eye on your soul and knew you were not in any real pain. Knew that your cries were ones of pleasure.

Leaning your head back you felt yourself drool from all of your panting, “Ahhhannnn! I… I...ahhh I’m gonna….oh….”

Papyrus nuzzles his skull into the crook of your neck, “Come for us ___!” He demands.

“Come!” Blue yells and with a hard push from each of them your walls convulse with your orgasm. 

You scream, eyes fluttering closed as your orgasm rips through you. Both skeletons move slower and softer, working you through it. When you finally come down you are panting and laying your head against Papyrus. You know they haven’t come yet but you take the small break as a blessing. All of a sudden Blue pulls out of you and Papyrus lifts you up off of him. You start to wonder what’s going to happen when they start to maneuver you around so you are facing Blue.

You start to wonder how this was supposed to work with neither skeleton moving from their positions. Papyrus’ hands move to your thighs and he lifts you up. Gasping your arms move around until you have them wrapped behind Blue’s head. He chuckles at you, “Don’t worry ___, Papyrus has a firm hold on you!” He says and then you realize what’s happening. They are trading holes.

The thought comes to you just as Papyrus starts to lower you onto his shaft again. The only difference is your ass was used to the girth of Blue but now with Papyrus’ length you moan as he reaches deeper into you. Blue lines himself up with your pussy and pushes inside. With how wet you were he slides in easily and both of you are moaning then. Again, neither leave you any room to adjust as they start to go back to their earlier pace. 

Papyrus lifts you as Blue pulls out and as your slammed down onto Papyrus, Blue slams into you. Blue reaches a hand down and starts to play with your clit causing you to cry out and throw your head back. Luckily you land on the side of Papyrus’ skull again and don’t injure him or you. The treatment to your clit causes you to clench around the members pushing into your body. For the third time that night you feel the tight coil in your lower body. The overstimulation is starting to get to you as you scream their names.

This seems to egg them on as they start to go faster. You can feel them losing rhythm and you know they are going to come. You let one hand hold onto Blue’s skull as the other reaches around to hold onto the back of Papyrus’. Your coil snaps and you clench down hard on the two of them as you scream through your third orgasm. The tightness seems to do it as both slam deep inside you and you can feel the hot ropes of come shooting into both sides of your body. 

The three of you stay still panting trying to decide who is going to pull away first. Blue is the first to do so as he pulls out of you and sits down on the bed. Papyrus lifts you off of him for the second time and places you down in between the two of them. You hope he doesn’t mind as you let yourself lay back on his ribs as you try to catch your breath.

The afterglow is cut short as a deep chuckle rolls around the room, “hey stretch, look what I found.” and you turn your head with horror to see Sans and Stretch in the doorway eyes glowing with magic.

“....Fuck….”


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm so sorry this took so long! I have no idea why this was so hard to write. But it's here~ Hope you all enjoy. :)

“......Fuck….”

Sans grinned at you from the doorway, “fuck is right kid. you are in trouble unless you can give us a good reason as to why you are naked with our bro’s.”

Gulping a bit you slowly stand up from the bed. It’s a little hard as your legs are still a bit wobbly from your orgasm. When you stand both Sans and Stretch arch bone brows watching you. “I’ll tell you but you have to come here…” You say softly biting your lip in a sexual manner.

The two skeletons look at each other before looking back at you. They walk into the room and stand a bit in front of you. You slowly walk up to them swaying your hips a bit as you come up close to them, “You see...the thing is…” You whisper running your fingers on the sides of their skulls. When you see their eyes closed softly at your touch you make your move. “It was their idea!” 

You then twirl around the two and run straight for the door. You are almost there when the door slams shut with orange magic and you gasp feeling your soul turn that familiar blue. You are picked up with Sans magic, spun around to face the room and slammed into the closed door. The force causes you to gasp and get turned on all over again. The heat between your legs reigniting. 

“kid, did you really think that would work?” Sans asks arching his bone brow.

“Eh, didn’t hurt to try.” You grumble.

“Sans! Let ___ go!” Papyrus shouts.

“Yes! She was telling the truth brother!” Blue yells trying to stand, “We convinced her to do this!”

Stretch rolls his eye lights, “don’t try to defend her bro. she’s just a dirty brother fucker.”

Seeing as you were going to hell anyway you decided to just not care what you said at this point. “Are you just jealous Stretch?” you asked making him look at you confused and you grinned a bit, “You’re the only one in this room who hasn’t fucked me.”

Stretch’s eye lights vanished and his left eye flared with magic. You gasped in pain as Sans’ blue magic was ripped away from you and Stretch grabbed your soul roughly, “you wanna repeat that?”

You grunt as the pressure increases on you. You couldn’t talk even if you wanted to at this point. The magic is once more ripped off your soul but a more tender flow of magic replaces it. The pressure leaves and you are taken into the air from the magic. You whimper at the heights but aren’t surprised when the magic deposits you in Papyrus’ arms with Blue standing in front of the bed.

“Brother you will listen to me right now!” Blue growled out his voice still yelling in his usual tone, “Me and Papyrus asked ___ to be here! We asked her to be our first time! You and Sans try to protect us from everything but we like ___ and all the things on the internet said your first time should be with someone you like so we did just that!”

Papyrus spoke up behind you, “Yes brother! She has been nothing but kind to us! Even if we did almost break her…” He trailed off.

You blushed, “You uh….you didn’t…” You say softly embarrassed he said that.

“Oh! We didn’t! I’m so glad!” Papyrus said wrapping his arms around you in a hug. He pressed his teeth to the side of your head in what you assumed was a kiss. That only made you blush more as the two lazier brothers watched the scene then turned to each other. 

Sans seemed to calm down quicker than Stretch, “alright bro. so you asked for her to be your first time.”

“Well it started out as a lesson!” Papyrus corrected.

Sans glanced at you but you couldn’t look at the older skeleton. “right...a lesson. and what did ___ teach you both?”

Blue brightened at this, “She showed us her vagina! And me and Papy got to find the clit and g-spot!”

You put your hands over your face unable to stop your face from getting brighter. Papyrus continued, “Then ___ instructed us and I got to go into her vagina and Blue in her...um...butt.” He said now blushing himself but still not able to say ass. “When we saw she had um… ___ what is it called?”

You groaned and mumbled behind your hands, “Orgasm….”

“Yes! That!” Papyrus said looking back at his brother, “When she had done that me and Blue switched and then you two came in!”

Sans and Stretch looked at each other. Sans got a bit closer and whispered something to him. The grin that came across Stretch’s face made your stomach drop. You didn’t want to know what they had whispered. You could already feel you were in for a bad time. The two turned back to their brothers and Sans smirked a bit, “hey bro’s. since the lesson doesn’t seem to be over why don’t me and stretch help out?”

Your eyes go wide as Papyrus and Blue get excited. “Really brother! You didn’t look to happy earlier! Are you sure you want to help?!” Blue asked moving towards his brother.

Stretch nodded patting his hand on Blue’s head, “ ‘coure bro. anything for you.”

Sans grabbed your soul again and you gasped as you were pulled off the bed and brought to your knees in the middle of the room, “like for example. you can fuck more than her pussy and ass.” Sans says.

“Language!” Both Papyrus and Blue scream.

You ignore them because you look up a bit nervous to see Stretch standing in front of you. He unzips his pants and pulls out a large, thick orange cock. You blink at it for a moment, taking into account that it was a bit shorter than Papyrus’ and almost as thick as Blues. Stretch grabbed the top of your head and pulled you towards him.

You gasped as he pushed his cock into your mouth forcefully. You only had a moment to get your gag reflex under control before he shoved himself down your throat. You growled against him at him trying to take control from you. You had a standard with blow jobs and you were not one to be forced in what to do. Sans had released your soul so you knew you could get away with this now.

Bringing your hands up to his pants you yanked them down and grabbed a hold of his femurs. Stretch gasped as you ignored his hand and pulled back so you could run your tongue in a circle motion around his head. You heard his breath hitch as you sucked on the tip, your tongue poking into his slit.

You heard Sans chuckle near you, “warned you not to let her get control.”

You grinned at his comment as you felt Stretch lower himself to the ground groaning, “shhhit...can’t help it man...fuck how is she this good?” He groans as you flatten your tongue under him and deep throat his cock and suck.

You hear movement around you before you see more bones in your peripheral vision. Blue’s face comes into view as he watched you suck his brothers cock, “Wozers! She really likes to do that!” He says making you blush and you almost pull back.

Stretch grabs your head again stopping you from pulling away, “don’t you fucking stop..”

Growling against him he groans leans his head back a bit. You didn’t think you could take the embarrassment from having three skeletons watch you blow another one. You were about to fight your way away when you felt a hand on your ass caressing it softly. 

“some humans, especially ___, like a little pain with their pleasure.” Sans says and your eyes go wide realizing what he is about to do.

His hand leaves and a resounding smack fills the room as he slaps your ass. You jump and whimper against Stretch. The two others move around your body to watch the other brother as he keeps slapping your ass. Each time you whimper and moan against Stretch as you continue to suck him off. It was then you realized that they were doing this to ‘punish’ you. Two could play at that game...or three...you didn’t know anymore.

Leaning up you let go of Stretch with a pop and panted a bit. You looked over at Papyrus and Blue who had their cocks formed again. You smirked and crooked your finger at them, “You boys wanna try to? It’s a good learning experience.” 

Stretch growled at you but Papyrus and Blue gave excited noises and walked closer to you. Knowing you were going to piss off the lazy brothers you grasped Papyrus in your hand and pulled Blue’s head into your mouth sucking as you ran your tongue around it as you sucked. You moved your knees a bit to face them better and brought up your other hand to stroke Blue’s base while you played with his head.

Blue whimpered and moaned as you pushed your head down to deep throat him a few times before you let him go and turned your head to do the same to Papyrus. Papyrus moaned tilting his head back at the sensations you were giving him. You knew it probably wasn’t the same as your other holes but you knew how to use your mouth to your advantage.

You were switching back and forwarth between the two when you heard a whisper near your ear, “you enjoying yourself slut?”

You shivered at the name and moaned against Papyrus’ cock. You were starting to switch over to Blue when you felt a paddle slap against your ass. You cried out but continued to pump your hands on the two skeletons in front of you. This was going down a very kinky path and you wanted it to continue.

“B-brother! Don’t hurt her!” Papyrus yelled while trying not to let his moans join his words.

Sans grinned lazily at his brother, “don’t worry paps. she loves it. don’t you slut?” He asks slapping your ass again.

You cry out a moan your head leaning back. Turning a bit you grin at Sans with half lidded eyes and panted out, “Yes Sir...spank me more… I’ve been a naughty girl..”

You cheered yourself when you saw Sans blush at your words. You knew from the last two times that he liked to be in control and calling him Sir did it for him. He wouldn’t let you call him Master and you refused to call him Daddy. Sir was the compromise. You looked up at the two in front of you as Sans smacked your ass again. You felt your eyes roll to the back of your head as you moaned.

“S-stars...thats a...a very nice face.” Blue said nervously.

“seeing as you can take more than one cock how about you do just that.” Sans growled as he pulled you away from Papyrus and Blue again.

You grumbled but looked down as Stretch was now on the bed laid out and waiting for you. Sans pushed you forward and you climbed up on top of him. He grasped your hips and pulled you down onto his rod. You gasped at the feeling and closed your eyes for a moment. You wondered who was going to go in your ass when you felt a hard smack against your rear.

Moaning your walls clenched around Stretch and you heard him hiss in pleasure. Sans wasn’t nice as he slammed himself into your ass in one hard push. You cried out in slight pain at the treatment but the feeling of being so full pushed the pain away. Moaning you glanced back at Sans with a soft glare, “Where was this roughness before?” You asked.

Sans looked down at you and grinned, “i know you had said that you liked a bit of pain but i didn’t want to actually hurt you. now if i do it’s just an extra bonus.”

You frowned a bit, “nothing permanent right?”

You didn’t like how Sans thought for a minute before he shrugged a bit, “Safe word is Reset.”

Stretch dug his phalanges into your hips making you gasp, “both of you shut the fuck up and move.” he growled.

You giggled a bit and looked down at Stretch your arms on either side of his head, “So needy~”

Stretch growled and pulled back a bit and slammed up into you making you throw your head back and moan. Sans chuckled behind you and the two started to move in tandem with each other. Stretch would lift you up as Sans would pull out and the two would slam back into at the same time. You gave a mewl of pleasure when Sans ran his phalanges up your back to grab your hair.

Digging his phalanges into the roots he pulled harshly making you arch back to not have your hair rip out. You moaned loudly your eyes rolling into the back of your head. Sans grunted slamming into you, “you’re ignoring them slut.”

You tried to focus on what he was talking about when you saw two penis’s in your face. One orange and one blue. Realizing that Papyrus and Blue were still in the room you started to suck and jerk them off like you had been before. It was more sloppy and you weren’t able to get as deep as you had before because of Sans holding onto your hair. 

The coil in your lower half started to build up again and you just wanted it to come. Your walls started to clench around both skeletons and you panted against the ones in your face. You wanted to cum so badly. A slap against your hip had you gasping and all motion stopped. Whimpering you tried to look around but Sans still held your head in place.

“she’s close. can feel it.” Stretch said and Sans nodded to him.

“blue, pap, come over here. i got something new to show you.” Sans says pulling out of you and letting go of your hair.

You start to wonder what they hell he was going to do. Stretch wasn’t leaving you so why were both inexperienced monsters going behind you. You felt Sans grabbed your butt cheeks and spread them apart, “go in blue.”

You moaned when Blue pushed inside you slowly. He made a few pumps before Sans told him to stop. You growled at the feeling but no movement. Sans slapped your ass making you gasp, “no growling. just stay still and relax slut.”

You could only nod as you felt something new. “alright pap, go over like...this...that’s it. now you go in.”

“A-are you sure brother? Blue is already there.” Papyrus responded looking at his brother, “I don’t know if she can have two in one hole.”

Your eyes went wide and you looked back at them a bit scared, “I can’t! Sans what are you doing?” You questioned getting nervous.

Stretch reached up and grabbed your head. He pulled you down into a deep kiss his tongue delving into your mouth before you could close it. He fought with your tongue as Sans spoke again, “ignore her. she can handle it, she loves it actually. just push in slowly alright?” Sans lied.

You wanted to protest again but Stretch was keeping you trapped in the kiss. His other hand reached down to start playing with your clit to get you to relax a bit more. You whimpered in pain when Papyrus started to push into your ass. Your hole was stretched as the two skeletons in your ass moaned softly.

“It...oh stars… it’s so tight…” Blue groaned.

You felt tears collect in your eyes at the burning pain that ripped through you from being stretched so much. Stretch released your mouth to bite onto your shoulder near your neck. You cried out from the combination of pain. You were about to beg them to stop, to pull out, when Sans came around to your front and grabbed your hair again.

“get dunked on slut.” Sans said with a grin as he shoved his length into your mouth.

“you can move now.” Stretch says as he let go of your neck. You feel his hands come back to your hips as he holds you in place and starts to thrust up into you again.

The two more in-experienced skeletons move in and out of your ass jerkily before they figure out a rhythm. The two moan together and Papyrus reaches over putting his hands on your shoulders to find purchase while Blue grabs your thighs. 

Sans moves your head on his shaft at a slower speed than the other three. Your hands can only hold onto the bed and one of Sans femurs, but you can already feel your arms going weak. The burning starts to be replaced with pleasure. You had never been this full before. All of your holes were being used and abused and it was...wonderful~

Finally all the pain flowed away and you moaned against Sans cock and swallowed around him. Sans grunted and looked down at you. You looked back up at him with lust filled eyes.

“h-holy shit...you’re enjoying this…” Sans moaned as he started to go faster.

The need to cum came back with full force as they all continued to push into you harder. Stretch groaned under you his phalanges digging into your hips so tightly you knew they would be bruised. That only excited you more, “f-fuck...i’m...i can’t…”

Before he could finish his broken sentence Papyrus and Blue cried out in orgasm. The feeling of two streams of hot cum filling you up sent you screaming over the edge. You screamed against Sans cock as your walls tightened around Stretch and your own orgasm ripped through you. Stretch moaned and slammed himself into you once last time as he followed the three of you. Sans was the last to cum as he watched your face contort with pleasure at being filled. You greedily swallowed his whole load before he pulled away from you.

With shocking gentleness Sans helped you off the cocks that were still inside you and laid you down on the bed next to Stretch. Panting you closed your eyes for a moment before you started to laugh. All eyes turned to you and Stretch sat up a bit to look at your face. “why are you laughing?”

You coughed into your hand to try and stop laughing and opened your eyes to look at the four of them, “Because...I honestly thought I was gonna die for a moment, but instead I had the best orgasm of my life.” 

Papyrus and Blue blushed and Stretch still looked confused as Sans rolled his eyes, “you’re still in trouble for giving Paps and Blue that lesson without asking us.”

You hold up a finger to keep Papyrus and Blue from screaming at Sans, “Technically they are adults and don’t you think it’s better they came to me instead of buying a prostitute?”

Blue made a face and tilted his head, “What’s a prostitute?”

You waved your hand in a ‘you see?’ motion and Sans looked to Stretch. Sans sighed and shook his head, “fine. but next time tells us ahead of time.” 

“If I can get pounded like that again, sure.” You said with a grin.

Stretch arched a bone brow, “you expect to do this again?”

You laughed again, “I don’t mind being a friend with benefits for all of you. This was amazing~” 

Papyrus squealed and picked you up into a hug, “Oh good! I was so worried you wouldn’t want to see us intimately again!”

Smiling you pat his back, “Like I told you before. I do like you all. I’ll gladly relieve stress with you guys.” 

Finally Stretch and Sans smiled. Papyrus released you but Blue was still looking confused. He puffed his cheeks and glared at everyone, “You didn’t answer my question! What is is a prostitute?”

Silence then laughter from you and the two lazy skeletons.

**Author's Note:**

> Oh my gosh. I've had this idea in my head for MONTHS and a friend of mine actually gave me motivation to write it by writing her own smut fic! XD When she finishes her's I'm gonna post the link here. :3 Hope you all enjoyed it and Part 2 will come out soon. Hopefully by the end of the week! <3


End file.
